Beyond Salvation
by SomeRandomFemale
Summary: The year is 2017, seven months after the Reach invasion and the death of Wally West. The team is assigned to protect a girl from two men they nor the Justice League know nothing about. Not to mention the girl doesn't seem like she's telling the team all they need to know about why she is being targeted. (Pairings undecided.)
1. Chapter 1

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**January 12**

**16:37 EST**

_**"RECOGNIZED: BLACK CANARY ONE-THREE."**_

Miss Martian was the first of the Young Justice team to greet their trainer, floating over to the blonde woman with her usual friendly smile on her face.

"Hi, Canary!" The martian landed softly on her feet behind the woman who was tinkering with the controls for The Watchtower's zeta-tubes. "What're you doing?"

"Hello, M'gann." Canary sent the green skinned girl a smile, momentarily glancing up at her. "I want you all to meet some one. Gather the troops."

Miss Martian nodded slightly before flying away to get the other members of the Young Justice team. She returned after several minutes followed by Superboy, Aqualad, Robin, Blue Beetle, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Guardian, Batgirl, Static, Beast Boy and Wolf.

**_"ACCESS GRANTED: MAXINE JIMÉNEZ-ÁLVAREZ A-ONE-FIFTEEN. AUTHORIZATION: BLACK CANARY ONE-THREE."_**

The zeta-tube flashed and a female figure appeared on the platform. The girl was of average height with wavy black hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes, which were a bright hazel, flew to every member of the team before landing on Black Canary. She looked to be about 16 or 17 years of age, if the team were to guess. The girl wore a pair of black pants tucked into brown boots, paired off with a tan shirt under a burgundy cardigan.

"I'd like you all to me your new charge, Maxine Jiménez-Álvarez , meet the people who will be protecting you on a daily basis." Canary placed a hand on the girls shoulder, leading her closer to the group of well known hero's.

Aqualad, being the polite man he was, was the first to greet Maxine. He strode forward gracefully and offered the girl a hand, which she gladly took. "Hello Maxine, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I-it's an honor to meet you! You can call me Max. You know, if you want to. Not saying you have to. Just a suggestion…" The girl rambled before letting her sentence trail off, letting out an awkward laugh. The whole situation was surreal to her, meeting actual superhero's.

"She's a bit shy, but once you get to know her you won't be able to get her to shut up." Black Canary commented, squeezing the girls shoulder in a comforting manner.

Aqualad smiled politely at the teen, understanding her hesitance when meeting the team. "We will just have to break her out of her shell. Right, Max?"

The black haired girl nodded wholeheartedly, her hair bouncing against her neck and upper back. "Yeah. Definitely. Yes, sir. Yup."

"So what exactly are we protecting her from?" Bumblebee asked before anyone else could introduce themselves, curiosity getting the better of her.

"That is, unfortunately, classified."

"How can that information be classified if we are the ones who will be protecting her?" Superboy asked, annoyed that even though they were working side-by-side with the League they were still kept in the dark.

"We will be sure to tell you all once we ID the men after her. These guys are extraordinarily elusive, meaning they are no amateurs. Batman is on the case as we speak." Canary answered calmly, which immediately made the team nod in understanding. If the League were having trouble ID-ing a perp then things must be serious.

_'I still get the feeling we aren't getting the entire story.'_ Guardian's voice rang through the teams mind through the mind link provided by Miss Martian.

_'That may be, but it is our duty to protect any and all civilians.'_ Aqualad responded, his voice the epitome of calm and collected as was his face.

_'At least I get to hang out with a pretty girl~'_ Kid Flash commented, shifting from foot to foot from standing still for too long.

This caused Blue Beetle to punch the speedsters arm, earning a confused look from Maxine.

"Where are you from?" It was Static who spoke next, mostly out of curiosity. The girl looked distinctly Spanish yet had no accent that would mark her off as any nationality.

"León, Spain." Max answered in a friendly manner, happy that someone had taken an interest in finding out her background. "If you are wondering about my non-existent accent… Well my parents taught me both English and Spanish at a young age."

_"Bien pensado por su parte."_ Blue Beetle commented in Spanish, crossing his arms casually behind his head.

_"Voy a decir."_ Maxine retorted easily, happy that there was another Spanish speaker in the group of young hero's.

"Whoa, unless you're gonna translate for the rest of us speak English." Kid Flash butted in, waving his hands around frantically.

"I actually understood that perfectly." Beast Boy spoke up from his spot next to Miss Martian, earning a weak glare from the hyperactive speedster.

"Yeah, well I didn't."

"Noted."

_**"RECOGNIZED: FLASH ZERO-FOUR."**_

The zeta-tube lit up, catching everyone's attention, the Flash appeared on the platform holding several bags of luggage. "Really, Dinah? Did you really leave me behind to carry all this luggage?" The fastest man alive spoke in an annoyed tone as he visible struggled to hold the bags.

"I thought you were a gentleman." Canary responded, not sounding the least bit sorry or worried as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Gentleman, yes. Pack mule, no."

"Lemme help!" The Spanish girl spoke up before moving towards the man and taking hold of three medium sized bags.

"What an angel you are."

_"No digas cosas embarazosas como esa."_ The black haired girl mumbled in Spanish, catching the Flash by surprise.

"What was that?" The man asked, cocking an eyebrow beneath his mask.

"Nothing, nothing."

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**January 12**

**18:52 EST**

Max, having unpacked all of her belongings into her designated room, explored the common area of The Watchtower was what appeared to be a spacious living room, well equipped kitchen, and nicely furnished dining room. The team of young hero's got called out on a mission leaving the girl to be protected by an over sized wolf, who followed her around diligently.

The girl took a seat on the couch in the large living room area, folding her legs under her. She could tell that the older members of the team were wary of her, if their silence and suspicious glances were anything to go by. Not that she could blame them. It was their job to be suspicious of anyone and everyone.

_"Espero que se calientan a mí pronto. Preferiría no vivo en un lugar donde todo el mundo es sospechoso de mí."_ The girl spoke in flawless Spanish, a soft sigh passing her lips as she fiddled with the end of her long black hair.

_**"RECOGNIZED: NIGHTWING B-ZERO-ONE."**_

The girl perked up when the sound of the robotic voice announced some one's arrival. She jumped off the couch to run in the direction of the zeta-tubes, followed by Wolf who easily kept up with her. She nearly collided with a tall figure, the person skillfully caught her by the shoulders seconds before she nearly tackled him.

"Nice catch." Maxine grinned up at the man who hid his eyes behind a pair of sunglasses.

"Maybe if you knew how to use your breaks I wouldn't have to catch you." Removing his hands from her shoulders, Nightwing straightened up. Since he was on leave from the team he more casual clothes instead of his black and blue uniform. "Hey, Wolf." The former boy wonder bent down to pet the over sized canine's head, earning a slobbery lick.

"What are you doing here?" The civilian spoke up, getting the man's attention. He stood up, wiping the saliva from his face with a noticeable grimace before throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Batman sent me to babysit." He answered in a playful tone, leading her back to the common area where he knew the video games would occupy her time until the team got back.

_"El infierno? ¿Me veo como una niña de diez años que necesita ser constantemente atendidos?"_ The girl grumbled, her face showing her distaste easily.

Peering down at the black haired teen, Nightwing couldn't help but to outright laugh at her distraught expression.

* * *

**A/N:** **So the Spanish in this story is terrible since I used Google translate. I apologize to any Spanish speakers who have read the part and noticed that it is off.**

**_Bien pensado por su parte - Good thinking on their part (Roughly)_**

**__Voy a decir - I'll say (Roughly)__**

**___No digas cosas embarazosas como esa - Don't say such embarrassing things (Roughly)___**

**____Espero que se calientan a mí pronto. Preferiría no vivo en un lugar donde todo el mundo es sospechoso de mí - I hope they warm up to me soon. I'd rather not live in a place where everyone is suspicious of me (Roughly)____**

**_____El infierno? ¿Me veo como una niña de diez años que necesita ser constantemente atendidos? - The hell? Do I look like some ten year old girl who needs to be constantly looked after? (Roughly)_____**

**Once again, sorry for the horrible translation. c: **

**Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read~**

_**-SomeRandomFemale**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LEÓN, SPAIN**

**January 14**

**16:37 CET**

Two men strode briskly through the halls of an extravagant mansion. The mansion itself seemed to be quite old but sturdy, being held upright by cement pillars with articulate designs along them. The tall building was covered in a light blanket of snow, making it glow in an almost unearthly way because of the morning sun. Inside, the mansion was furnished rather magnificently in an antiquated style, having only minor modern altercations to it.

Both men walked with strong, purposeful strides and held themselves in a professional manner.

The taller of the two men had short light brown hair hanging stylishly to the side, his eyes only being a couple of shades lighter than his hair. He was broad-shouldered with a kind, almost mischievous face. His shorter companion had shoulder length auburn hair which looked as though he had been running his fingers through it several time already. His eyes were a dark grey and his skin was notably pale compared to the man next to him. His expression was void of any emotion, hardened by some sort of strife in his younger years. Both men wore comfortable navy blue suites, although the brunette refused to wear the jacket piece. It was too restricting he reasoned.

The auburn haired male knocked politely on the door they stopped in front of, a faint call of 'Come in!' cam from the other side prompting the brunette to open the door.

Sitting in a comfortable looking chair behind a large oak desk was a man with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was pale and wore a pristine white suite, his young face drew up into a kind smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes fully.

"My old friend, Amadeo." The auburn haired male nodded when his name was spoken. "And my new friend, Celestino." The brunette nodded as well. "Please sit! Tell me what news you bring."

"_S__eñor_ Angelo, it seems the girl has run to the Justice League for protection." Amadeo was the first to speak as both he and Celestino sat in the two chairs in front of the oak desk, his voice deep and monotonous.

"A woman, _por qué se llama a __sí misma?_ Black Canary took her some place we could not follow." The brunette explained, his voice was deep as well but seemed to hold some amusement,

_"Como era de esperar. La niña es un ser __ingenioso."_ Angelo tapped his chin thoughtfully his eyes shifting to peer out of the nearest window. _"Ustedes dos pueden dejar ahora. Yo te llamaré más tarde." _

Both men nodded and exited the room quickly, obeying the younger man without question.

_"No se puede ocultar para siempre, Maxine."_

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**January 14**

**14:24 EST**

"So tell me Max, how old are you?" Bart Allen, who decided that his best chance to woo the girl was to tell her his secret id, asked in a flirtatious tone that won him odd looks from his teammates.

Several members of the team had settled themselves around in the common area. Superboy, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Bumble Bee, Guardian and Aqualad were all talking among themselves in the makeshift kitchen. Beast Boy, Wondergirl, Robin, Blue Beetle, Static and Brat were making friendly conversation with Maxine in the large livingroom.

"I've seventeen. How old are you?" The black-haired civilian shot the, obviously, younger teen an amused half-smile.

"He's thirteen." Static answered, kicking his feet onto the coffee table in a relaxed motion. Wondergirl, Robin and Beast Boy snickered audibly at the distraught look that passed over their friends face.

"Hey man, I can answer for myself! I'm actually fourteen and a half." The speedster spoke up, turning to shoot an annoyed look at the other teen.

"He's actually not." Robin butted in, earning himself a pleading look from the loudmouth.

"Dude!"

_"No entiendo cómo puede ser coqueteando con un joven de diecisiete años de edad." _Blue Beetle commented wryly in Spanish from his spot on the other side of the civilian.

Bart took a glance at his friend with a confused gaze. He figured he was the only one who minded that Blue Beetle and Max would sometimes branch into their own conversation in Spanish because the other soon picked up their on private conversations. He actually found his friend speaking more and more Spanish in the black-haired girls presence and the fact that he could only pick up some words bothered him. Maxine's Spanish was very soft and she spoke it with such ease that, well he just liked hearing her speak in Spanish. He could listen to her speak in her native tongue all day.

"You're drooling." His neighbor, Static, muttered causing him to break out of his thoughts.

"Yeah right.." The speedster wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt only to see that he was indeed drooling. "Seriously, _hermano_, English." He chose to ignore the soft snicker of the newest member.

_"Creo que es halagador." _Max replied, not paying any attention to Bart. She didn't mean to be rude or anything she just liked speaking in her native tongue, it felt relaxing to her.

_"¿En serio?" _The hispanic male asked, sitting up a little straighter now. He faintly heard the Scarab comment about how 'This female was causing biochemical changes in his body', but he chose to ignore it. No way was he going to embarrass himself in front of a fellow Spanish speaker, who just so happened to be pretty cute. _"Él ni siquiera está haciendo las cosas bien!"_

Seemingly picking up the conversation easily, Beast Boy let out an obnoxious laugh. From his spot next to Blue Beetle, the simian-like teen seemed to catch the older members attention. Miss Martian flew over to the green-skinned boy, a curious expression on her face.

"What's going on?" The red-head asked, he amber eyes moving over each teen before settling on Beast Boy.

"Blue Beetle... He... I didn't know... You're pretty funny... Man!" The shape shifter spoke between fits of laughter, his was bent over clutching stomach from laughing so hard.

_'Seems like they're all getting along.' _Miss Martian's voice floated through Superboy, Batgirl, Bumble Bee, Guardian and Aqualads mind. The red-head smiled before floating towards the older members of the team.

_'Well, Max is quite likeable.' _Aqualad's spoke up, eyeing the teens in a somewhat reminiscent way.

_'Yeah, Jaime seems to have taken special interest in her.' _Bumble Bee's voice was heard next, he lips pulled into an amused smirk as she watched Maxine and Blue Beetle converse in Spanish. She almost laughed aloud when Bart butted into their conversations, an annoyed look passing over his face.

_'He must be happy to finally have another Spanish speaker around here. You know, one that is actually Spanish.' _Guardian's deep voice responded, he too watched as Bart seemed to flirt openly with the black-haired girl.

_'It also helps that she's pretty. Her parents must have been real lookers." _Batgirl spoke next, causing Bumble Bee to laugh through the mind link.

_'She seems like a normal girl.." _Superboy commented, he seemed to be watching the girl vigilantly. _'Do you think it's alright to let her know our secret id's?'_

_'I think that would be for the best.' _Aqualad nodded. _'But not now. Let them have their fun.'_

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**January 14**

**17:07 EST**

_"Siento lo de amaraje usted ." _Blue Beetle spoke sheepishly, eyeing the ravenette beside him.

The team was called out on another mission, leaving the girl with Wolf once again. The two Spanish speakers talked amongst themselves while the Bio-ship was being prepped.

_"No se preocupe. Tienes que cuidar de los negocios, puedo esperar." _Maxine responded in Spanish, pushing a bit of her black hair away from her face. They were heroes, she didn't exactly expect them to be able to watch over her 24-7.

_"Bien, volveré más tarde entonces. No le dé a Wolf ningún problema." _The hispanic teen spoke in a teasing manner.

_"Irritation levels spiked. I suggest calming the girl down, Jaime_ Reyes." The Scarab's voice floated through his mind and from one look at the girl Blue Beetle could tell it was right.

Max's arms were crossed in front of her chest in a defensive way, one of her eyebrows was raised in a somewhat questioning manner, the previous smile on her face had been wiped off in favor for a frown.

Just as he opened his mouth to apologize the girl spoke up. _"Oh, por favor. Sé cómo comportarme, tengo entrenamiento en casa." _An amused smile slipped onto her face before her gaze dropped to Wolf. "Right Wolf?"

The oversized canine glanced at the black-haired girl before letting his head rest on his forearms.

"He loves me."

"Of course he does." Blue Beetle let out a slight laugh which earned him an annoyed huff.

"Hey _hermano_, let's geta move on!" Bart, now in his Kid Flash persona, yelled from inside the Bio-ship. "See ya later, gorgeous!"

Max raised a hand to wave at the thirteen year old who openly flirted with her

"I uh.. better get going. _Volveré más tarde._" The Spanish-speaking male offered her a smile before he turned towards the Bio-ship.

"Hey..!" Blue Beetle turned to look over his shoulder at the Spanish native who stuffed her hands into the pockets of her blue jeans. _"Enséñele cómo coquetear." _She gestured towards an impatiently waiting Kid Flash with a nod of her head.

The male glanced at the speedster before shaking his head and continuing on his way, calling over his shoulder, _"No ocurre."_

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**January 14**

**17:32 EST**

_"Hombre, esto es aburrido." _Maxine groaned loudly as she let herself drop on the floor in the spot next to Wolf. _"Ojalá por lo menos pude salir a la calle o algo así. Ya he explorado las partes de la Watchtower que se me ha dado permiso para ver, así que eso es un no ir." _

The black-haired girl slowly got up to her feet, shuffling to her room with Wolf following closely behind. Once in her room the girl fell onto her bed ungracefully, burying her face into the softness of the pillows. She almost fell asleep had it not been for the familiar default ringtone of her cell phone breaking through the silence.

"Hello..?" She answered after picking up the phone and hitting the talk button. The number was restricted which made her made her want to not answer, but curiosity got the better of her.

**"Hey, Maxi." **A male voice spoke up from the other end, one that she immediately recognized causing her to shoot up in her bed getting Wolf's attention.

"How did you get this number?" Her tone wasn't angry or upset which caused Wolf to calm down, though he still kept a close eye on his charge.

**"I made sure to steal your phone before we parted ways. You know, so I could check on you. Since you haven't been looking for me I guess you've found them." **It sounded like he was in a crowed area because she heard only what could the sound of cars rushing past and the sound of several muffled voices.

"More like they found me. Or well, she found me." She replied, running a hand over her face as she brought one of her legs up to rest her chin on her knee.

**"That's good for me. Now I can focus on my end of the deal without you here to distract me, doll face."**

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? And I could have helped!" Maxine sighed loudly as she rolled her eyes. This guy seriously got under her skin.

**"It's my job, kitten. You're just a thief, a damn good one, but still a thief." **The male shot back, causing her to groan at his use of yet another one of his nicknames for her.

"I know what I am, but I can still-"

**"Watch what you say. You're in the League's hands now and I can guarantee they have you under **surveillance.** Probably camera's in the room you're in." **He interrupted, though Maxine could tell he was right. If she wanted to pull this off she had to be careful about what she said.

"How do you know so much anyway?" She questioned smartly, her hazel eyes now glancing around the corners of her room.

**"Wouldn't you like to know, chica. You've got your secret's, I've got mine and you haven't told me nearly anything about yourself. So why would I tell you anything about me?" **His voice was still calm on the other end but she could almost tell that he was most likely smirking. **"I gotta go now. I'll call you later, Maxi~"**

"Wait, Jason!" She paused for a second to see if he had indeed hung up, when she didn't hear the dail-tone she knew he was still listening. "Thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it."

**"Thank me on that date you promised. Make sure to wear a dress, okay? Or else I'll burn every pair of jeans and sweatpants you own. Actually you can wear those tights, I wouldn't mind seeing you strut-"**

"Bye~" She hung up the phone with a laugh before letting herself fall back onto her bed. She cuddled up against her pillows immediately before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or added this story to their alerts list. It means a lot to me~ I'd like to thank personally for showing such an interest in the story that you couldn't help but to pm me. So this chapter is dedicated to you and I hope it answers a few of you questions about Maxine. **

**To the guest who asked for Maxine to have a sex change I cannot do that. The three other oc's introduced are all boys so hopefully that makes up for the fact that Maxine is a girl.**

**Now for the horrible translations~**

_**Amadeo - God's love**_

_**Celestino - Heavenly**_

_**Angelo - God's messenger**_

_**Por qué se llama a sí misma? -What does she call herself? (Roughly)**_

_**Como era de esperar. La niña es un ser _ingenioso - As expected. The girl is a resourceful one. (Roughly)_**_

_**_Ustedes dos pueden dejar ahora. Yo te llamaré más tarde - You two may leave now. I will call for you later. (Roughly)_**_

_**_No se puede ocultar para siempre, Maxine - You can't hide forever, Maxine (Roughly)_**_

_**_No entiendo cómo puede ser coqueteando con un joven de diecisiete años de edad - I don't get how he can be flirting with a seventeen year old. (Roughly)_**_

_**_Creo que es halagador - I think it's flattering (Roughly)_**_

_**__¿En serio? - Seriously? (Roughly)__**_

_**__Él ni siquiera está haciendo las cosas bien! - He isn't even doing it right! (Roughly)__**_

_**__Siento lo de amaraje usted - Sorry about ditching you (Roughly)__**_

_**__No se preocupe. Tienes que cuidar de los negocios, puedo esperar - Don't worry about it. You gotta take care of business, I can wait (Roughly)__**_

_**__Bien, volveré más tarde entonces. No le dé a Wolf ningún problema - Right, be back soon then. Don't give Wolf any trouble (Roughly)__**_

_**__Oh, por favor. Sé cómo comportarme, tengo entrenamiento en casa - Oh, please. I know how to behave, I have home training (Roughly)__**_

_**__Volveré más tarde - I'll be back later (Roughly)__**_

_**__Enséñele cómo coquetear - Teach him how to flirt (Roughly)__**_

_**__No ocurre - Not happening (Roughly)__**_

_**__Hombre, esto es aburrido - Man, this is boring (Roughly)__**_

_**__Ojalá por lo menos pude salir a la calle o algo así. Ya he explorado las partes de la Watchtower que se me ha dado permiso para ver, así que eso es un no ir - I wish I could at least go outside or something. I have already explored the parts of the Watchtower that I've been given permission to see, so that's a no go (Roughly)__**_

**Thanks for reading~**

_**-SomeRandomFemale**_


End file.
